the time of my life
by Shadow8734
Summary: here is my story


The New Time Of My Life

Well it all starts like this im a kid who knows some stuff and a lot of stuff and when I try things it turns out to be a wrong thing. It's so retarded so here's my new story for my first time im writing it still but here's the title and here we go please enjoy and don't be quick to judge its my first time doing this so don't be mad.

The New Time Of War

Chapter 1 Duty Calls

A man named Pvt. John has just came from a long series war and he's late for his great job again. Here hows his story tells it

John: but boss I don't think…

Boss: WELL YOU BETTER GET ME THAT COVER STORY OR YOU CAN PACK YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE!

John: but sir I don't think I can do this cause well um well I can't explain it gotta go bye!

Chapter 2 Cover Story

The Sgt. Was very mad and didn't like johns timing

Sgt: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?

John: I can't explain that right now sarge

Sgt: well Pvt. we got a downed one its Cpl. henry he's shot close to the heart

John: (looks at the injury of the Cpl.) well I don't seem I can do this alone

Sgt: call in the other medics

Cpl: MEDIC! MEDIC!!

Medic: what is it?

Sgt: he's down badly to

Medic: (looks shocked) we cant do this here we need to get him to the paramedic truck

Chapter 3 tending to wounded

The Sgt and John was helping the Cpl. Onto the truck

Henry: (whimpers in pain) t…thank you

John: (smiles) hey man don't thank me im just doing my job

Sgt: no chit chat just shut up and suck it in Cpl.

Henry: (grins at Sgt) shut the f**k up

Sgt: one more remark and your going a-wall

John: come on sarge hes wounded lay off of him for once ok you've been hard on him to much

Sgt: and you need to stop baby-sitting him

John: humph (puts henry on the truck and takes a picture with his camera of his giant gun shot wound) this should be perfect

Sgt: what was that?

John: nothing sir just nothing

Sgt: ok then better be nothing

Major: ive got orders for u Sgt and it ain't gonna be easy

Sgt: what is it?

Major: you've got orders to infiltrate a new Russian nuclear plant

Sgt: ok sir

Major: and I want it blown up. No survivors left alive make sure it's completely empty so we can move in and take it as ours

Sgt: yes sir!

Chapter 4 the copies

While the Sgt and his others were tending to the Russian nuclear plant John head over with Cpl. Henry to take a phew photos of the rest of the wounded

John: (thinks) wow my boss is gonna be so impressed when he finds out I was in a war cover story

Henry: (scratchy) hey man thanks for all you've done for me

John: hey I said don't thank me remember I said I was just doing my job

They arrived to the military hospital where the badly injured soldiers have been tended for several years

John: wow ive never seen such a place (takes a few pictures of the hospital then goes into the surgery room) im impressed (takes a picture of the soldiers that are being patched)

Nurse: can I help you?

John: huh oh hey Chelsea how are you?

Chelsea: ive never been better im finally working here at last and um can I ask u something

John: sure say it

Chelsea: well ever since ive met you I was thinking since we can get a room that's empty and we can have our alone time you know what I mean right?

John: um sure I guess we can do that ive been waiting to do that since high school

Chelsea: ok follow me I know a perfect room

John: (follows her)

They got to the room and undressed themselves

John: (stares at her big breasts) OMG THEIR HUGE!

Chelsea: you like these but do you like your d**k up my vagina?

John: uh yea lets give it a try (sticks his d**k up her vagina and starts to move faster and harder into her)

Chelsea: oh john oh oh keep going that feels so great I love this

After a few hours they finished and left the room

Chapter 5 more pictures

After john and Chelsea were done with their "alone time" john decided to take more pictures of the wounded

John: wow I cant believe so many soldiers wanted to fight and survived so many events

Chelsea: yea ive been here for almost 3 years keeping men that served their land and survived so many wounds giving them company and patching them up a few times

John: didn't know that you can be such successful person in hospitals like this one

Chelsea: well its not that fun though you see these men have been in war like 3 times now and ive been here with them tending to demands by doctors and others and haven't got a single break until you came then that break suddenly came time but my point Is that these men need time in their life they need to be patched up and sent back to where they belong, home

John: never thought that this would be such a boring but pretty tough job to you

Chelsea: believe me it wont be a walk in the park

John: I know you can just go out there right now and with a gun trying to shoot as many soldiers and you will turned up with a bad wound or death

Chelsea: yea ive heard

John: (takes more pictures of men that have been patched)

Chelsea: what are you doing?

John: hang on (walks up to a soldier and sits next to him) can you tell me how this happened to you?

Dan: well it started when I was with the major and a few other men. He ordered me to go into a place and clear the sector. I survived but my men were gone dead. The major called a medic and they drove me here and this wound is a big shotgun bullet but they treated me just right and fine

John: do you have a family and what's your name?

Dan: my names Dan and yes I have a family. I gotta wife and 3 kids. I miss them so much they called me a few times and told them ill be home soon but since then I haven't been ordered yet to be sent home its so sad

John: well thank you for your time Dan

Dan: no problem and thank you for letting me know that telling people my problems help me cheer up

John: your welcome its my pleasure

And that's my very first story im gonna make thank you all for this great opportunity for a 12 yr. Old can right a great story please send me messages or comments on this story


End file.
